My life my time
by alleycat1978
Summary: Tina Marie dibiase is a seasoned wwe diva . Tina takes you on a trip through her past 10 years with the wwe and learn how she got to be who she is now .
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting here in the diva"s locker room waiting for my match against aj . That little skinny bitch thinks she can beat me ? Ha I have been with the wwe for close to 10 years now and I'm damn sure ain't gonna lose to a rookie . By now your probably wondering who I am well I'm Tina Marie dibiase .yep my father is the million dollar man and of course there is my little bro teddy . So wondering why I am going against Aj ? Well we"ll get to that later but first I wanna take for trip through my career and personal battles but we"ll get to Aj I promise . So lets go back almost 10 years shall we?

(Flashback)

" So Tina do you feel your ready to be a diva here at Wwe ? "

"Yes Mr McMahon I believe so I have been training for this since I was 16 .i truly believe I can do this ."

"We'll Tina my daughter also believes your ready .

"Really ?"

"Yes steph is very impressed with you .she thinks you will be a great addition to the wwe . And I agree with her so you will come back next week to sign to contract and I figure we"ll introduce you to the fans sometime after summer slam ."

I jumped up and ran over to Vince and gave him a hug .

"Thank you so much !"

"Now Tina I have known you since you little but that does not give you any special treatment around here you will work as hard as all the other divas and you will follow the same rules . Understand ?"

"Yes sir .i won't let you down."

"I hope not .now go celebrate .get out of here . "

"Thank you again ."

I walked out of the office and started down the hall .i must of been have been in dreamland or something cause I waked right into someone .

" oh my god I am so sorry !"

When I looked up I saw those blue eyes I know all to well from my teenage years . It was Randy Orton .

"Christ watch where your going !"

"I said I was sorry !"

"And that makes it okay ?"

"Look Orton it was a damn accident .why don't you take some of your new found wealth and call terminex ."

"What does that mean ?

" it means you have a bug up your ass and should really have it taken care of"

I walked away with a smug look on my face . When I looked back Randy was still standing there with a confused look .

I finally got home it was almost 4:00 pm I am supposed to meet mom and dad at 5:30 damn I gotta get ready . I checked my voice mail I had one from my best  
"hey girl how did it go ? Well give me a call when you get a chance love you bye."

Damn I will have to call her after dinner with mom and dad .

So I had to hustle. I ran into the bathroom  
Took a quick shower ,did my hair and make up . It was almost 5:00 and I still haven't figured out what to wear . So I went into my bedroom and started looking through my closet I picked out a cute black skirt and blue top .threw my black boots on .i love these boots they make me look a few inches taller .

Crap 5:15 I'm so not gonna make it on time . Out the door I went and headed to the restaurant . When I got there it was 5:45 shit 15 minutes late .

"Umm excuse me sir I'm meeting my parents here dibiase

" oh yes right this way young lady "

When I got to our table I noticed we had two extra people at our table . Randy and his dad damn he's like flies on poo today .

" hi everyone sorry I'm late "

My mom and dad got up and gave me a hug and kiss . My dad pulled out my chair for me .

"Tina you remember bob and his son randy ?"

"Yeah I actually bumped into randy today when leaving my meeting with Vince ."

My mom spoke up .

"That's right that was today .how did it go?"

"Good I sign the contact next week and I will start sometime after Sumer slam"

" oh honey that's great congrats !"

" thanks mom ."

Randy looked over at me with a half smile

"Yeah Tina that's great . I can show you around the ropes if you want ."

"Thanks Randy .thats very sweet i"ll give you my number we can set it up ."

"Cool "

The waiter walked over to us

"Can I get you something to drink mam ?"

"Yeah jack and coke please "

My parents hate when order alcohol .they seen to think I party to much . But I am 22 year old I'm supposed to have some fun .

" Tina you shouldn't drink so much ,"

"Mom it's one I"ll be fine ."

My dad rolled his eyes .

"Yeah well make sure it's only one ."

Thank god our food arrived so they will stop nagging .

After dinner we all talked for a little bit and started to leave . Randy grabbed my arm.

"You forgot to give me your number ."

" oh sorry .umm i have a pen do you have a piece of paper?"

He put his hand out .

"Here right anywhere you want . "

I wrote my number .

"So Tina is there any particular time I should call ?"

" No anytime is fine ."

"Great see you later ."

"Night randy ."


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner with mom .dad and the Orton men I decided I would swing over to Sierra"s and see if she wanted to go get a drink. I pulled up in front of her house and noticed her brother Jason was there . That boy had been trying to get in to my pants since 8th grade . But in all honesty he is a nice guy but not really my type . I knocked on Sierra"s door and I didn't even finish knocking when the door swung open .

"Well tell me how did it go . Did you get a job with wwe ?"

I stood there for a minute

"Well ... Yep I got to go back next week to sign the contract .

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big more like a crushing hug

"Oh my god I am so happy for you congratulations !"

" thanks you wanna got get a drink with me to celebrate ?"

"Absolutely just let me get my purse ."

"You can bring Jason if you want ."

"Oh Jason isn't here his car broke down and he had it towed here ."

" oh thank god ."

"Look Tina I know my brother is annoying but you should give him a try . He really likes you . "

"Umm maybe . I got a lot on my plate right now ."

" great lets go get our drink on . By the way who's driving?"

" I'll drive I can't drink to much tonight anyway I have slow down now that I'm gonna be a diva."

Sierra started laughing

"Tina dibiase stop being a party girl ? Oh my god that's to funny."

" oh shut up and get in the damn car !"

We drove to a local bar and grill that we visit often . When we walked in my favorite bartender Seth was working .

"Good evening ladies what will it be ?"

"Two frozen margaritas kind sir ."

While waiting for our drinks my cell rang off .  
"Hello ?"

"Hey it's me ."

"Me who?"

"Randy ."

" oh my Gosh I'm sorry . What's up?"

"So I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out . You know like the old days."

"Hold on for one second ."

I looked over at Sierra who was happily siping her drink.

"I gotta take this I"ll be right back.

She nodded . And I went outside to finish my conversation .

" You still there ?"

" yep ."

" so are you asking me out ?"

" well I mean ... Well I just figured ... Dammit yeah I guess I am ."

I thought about it for a minute . For some reason my heart was skipping and I couldn't get this stupid smirk off my face .

"Sure . What time ? And where?"

" I figured around 9:00 am . I could pick you up ."

"Okay but you don't know where I live ."

" well then I guess you will have to give me your address ."

I gave randy my address and we said our goodbyes . I went back into drink my margarita when Sierra looked at me kinda funny .

"Who was that ?"

"Wrestling stuff I have to meet with a rep tomorrow ."

" why do you have this stupid smirk on your face ?"

"I'm just happy . Things are finally going my way . "

"I'm happy for you Tina you deserve to be happy ."

" thank you Sierra ."

God dammit I can't lie to my best friend .

"Sierra ?"

"Yeah ?"

" I lied when I said I had to meet a rep tomorrow ."

"Then who were you talking to ?"

" a guy ."

" really ? What's his name ?"

"Randy ."

"Oh god please tell me his last name isn't Orton ."

I nodded my head .

"Are you stupid ?"

" I beg your Parton ?"

" how many times are you two gonna do this ?"

" do what ?"

You know I love you .no wait I hate you . Baby I need you . Get the fuck away from me . Dammit Tina you two just aren't meant for each other . "

"God we're just hanging out ."

"Right!"

For the rest of the night Sierra was quiet she just drank her margarita and a couple shots ."

" you ready Tina ?"

"Yeah let's go "

The whole ride home Sierra was silent until we got to her place .

"I just want you to know your my best friend and I love you . But I think your making a mistake meeting with Orton tomorrow ."

"Sierra I love you too . And I'm sure you think you know what's best for me . But if its a mistake then it will be my burden."

"Okay give me a call sometime this weekend we'll do a girls night ."

"Night Sierra ."

Am I making a mistake ? Is this going to turn out the same way it always does? Me and randy have a past some good some not so much . But we"re older now maybe things will be different this time . Or maybe we"ll screw it up like we always do. God I don't know I'm make way to much out of this we"re just hanging out .  
I guess I will see .

When I got home I got ready for bed I was tired and I had to get up at butt crack of dawn . When I got into bed I kept thinking about what Sierra said . And for the life of me couldn't fall asleep . I finally just told my self it's nothing your hanging out with an old friend Nothing more . I finally fell asleep somewhere before 3am .i'm so gonna be dragging in the morning .


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by someone banging on my door .i rolled over looked at my alarm clock it was 9:05 am crap I over slept . I ran to answer the door . When I opened the door there was randy smiling at me .

" looking good Tina."

"Oh shut up randy I over slept . Come in have a seat and I"ll be ready in a few ."

"Actually how about I go get a couple coffees and muffins or whatever and we"ll just take it from there ."

"You sure ?"

" yeah it will be like the old days ."

"Okay then . Sounds like a plan ."

"Great I"ll be right back "

Randy left and I ran into my bedroom to get dressed . I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top . I put my hair up in a ponytail . When I came out of my bedroom randy was coming through the door .

" okay so I got you a iced coffee extra cream and sugar and I got you a raspberry Danish ."

"Thanks randy . How much do I owe ?"

"Your welcome Tina . And it's on me ."

"So what do you you wanna do today ?"

"I don't know to be honest I have no plans

"Sounds like some things never change."

Randy put his hand on mine.

"So Tina do you ever think about us ?"

"Of course I do randy . You will always be apart of my life ."

" you know now that we"re both gonna be with wwe we could always try again ."

" I don't know I mean I think it great that we can still be friends after everything . But come on you and me don't really bring out the best in each other . "

"Oh come on Tina we were 19 years old . People Change when they get older we are both different people now."

"Well I have to think about it .I mean one day at a time for right now okay ?"

"Yeah I guess I mean it's a start."

Me and randy spent the rest of the day just hanging out watching tv . The way it used to be with us . And I have to be honest it felt good just to be with him again . Growing up as Ted dibiase"s daughter wasn't always easy but whenever I would go on the road with my dad and randy was there he made it easier. We were best friends and when I got older he became my first boyfriend . Yes I had other boyfriends but they where nothing like being with randy. God I wish I knew what to do I'm so confused .

I don't know when but I feel asleep on randy and when I woke up it was almost 6:00 and I was hungry .

"So randy I'm starving you want pizza or Chinese ?"

"These are my choices ? "

"Well no I mean we can go out if you want ."  
" cool come on let's see what we can find ."  
"Well I just gotta change first."

"You look fine come on ."

"Okay okay geez ."

We ended up at a local diner half mile out of town . Before we walked in Randy looked at me very seriously .

"Now Tina I expect you to be on your best behavior in here no food fights ."

" damn that was s long time ago . Don't you forget anything?"

"No I don't forget anything about you."

Oh crap I could feel my cheeks getting hot son of bitch could always make me blush . Any way we took a booth by the window and waited .

Randy instead of taking the seat across from me sat next to me .

" so Orton you say you remember everything about me . What's my favorite color ?"

"Purple."

"Okay what's my birthday ?"

" June 19th ."

"Ummm what color are my eyes ?"

" there green but when you upset or drunk they turn blue ."

" now before you ask any other questions . Your scared of heights , elevators , any kind of bug except for ladybugs and butterflies . And you hate reptiles but you love any Animal . Did I get it all ?"

"Yeah I think so ."

Are waitress came over took our Order .

" so Tina who are you seeing these days ?"

" no one really I mean Sierra"s brother keeps asking me out but ..."

"but what ?"

" he's just not my type I guess ."

"So what is your type?"

" well I don't know I know it when I see it ."

" like me?"

"Yes wise ass your my type . But you already knew that ."

"But you won't give me another shot

"I didn't say that . "

" oh so you will go out with me ?"

"I didn't say that either ."

" you know you want to ."

"Oh shut up !"

After dinner we headed back to my place , randy walked me to my door like the gentleman he usually isn't ,

" so do i at least get a goodnight kiss ?"

" what if I said no ?"

"I guess I would pout until I got one."

" well lucky for you I hate seeing grown men pout ."

I leaned over a pecked his cheek

" good night randy ."

I headed in to my apartment but before I could randy grabbed me by my waist .

" what the hell was that ?"

"It was your kiss goodnight silly ."

"Oh come on "

"What?"

"I need a real kiss ."

With that he cupped my face and kissed me . I don't know how long we where standing there but I heard my next door neighbor walk by us and stop.""

"Good lord son let the girl up for air . And for god sake take inside there's kids in the building."

We separated and looked at mrs Flynn randy looked a little annoyed with fact that we were interrupted but he just smiled at her .

" I gotta get going anyway . I call you tomorrow Tina ."

"Night Randy ."

And with that he walked away . I was still standing there kinda in shock when Mrs Flynn looked at me .

"Darling I have been married almost 20 years now and I know love when I see it and that boy loves you honey ."

I just smiled at her .

"Goodnight ."

"Goodnight honey sleep tight ."

Well damn I said I wasn't gonna do this again and yet here I am . God this gonna be interesting to see if we screw it up again .

And I should probably do the whole I don't own anyone of anything in this story but my o.c also I realize some of the punctuation is off but I am working off a iPhone so bare with me :)


End file.
